As the World Falls Down
by Anenihan
Summary: Victory is nothing with noone to share it. A rapist locked away is worthless if there’s nowhere to go afterward. When no one wants Sarah and her child she’s left one choice. There’s no guarantee the Underground will want her any more then her family.
1. Trial

**A/N: I don't own any of it, except the blond middle-aged man but I don't really like him anyway so I'm going to disown him too. Now, the other middle-aged blond man… Jareth… yeah I'd own that if I could… those tights are dreamy.**

**Oh yeah, this story refrences rape scenes that some people may find offense or disturbing. There is NO rape scene in the story but there is mention of its occurrence in the past. If this bothers you I apoligize, you don't have to read it.**

"Goblin King, Goblin King, wherever you may be, come and take this child far away with me."

It was a mere whisper, but Jareth heard the call. Sarah? Trying to rid herself of another child? He could not take it, plead as she may; she had not said I wish. Curiosity, however, convinced him to check in on her though.

He found her in a room full of solemn people. One exceptionally solemn person clad in a long black robe sat on a dais higher then the others. Sarah, dressed in a gray suit, was standing beside an older woman in a black suit at a table directly before the dais. In Sarah's arms was a blonde haired 3-month-old baby boy. Had she not learned yet?

To the left of the dais stood a blond middle-aged man, bound at hands and feet, being detained by a man in a black uniform. One man in an area sectioned off from the rest stood and read out loud. "We find the defendant guilty of the abduction, rape, and attempted murder of Sarah Williams."

The day dragged on. Sarah could not smile at her good news. He was in jail, but she was still alone. After the reporters and the interviewers and a celebratory dinner with her father, Sarah was still alone.

Sarah put the car in park at the scenic view pull off just outside of town. Her decision was clear. She had no other choice; she was not wanted at home. Her mother didn't want her either. Reaching behind her, she un-strapped the blond haired child and put him in her lap. Clutching the baby close, she put the car in drive, heading for the scenic ravine before her. As the car crashed trough the brush and a tree loomed into view, tears spilled from her eyes, "I wish the goblins would come and take us away, right now!"


	2. I wish

The thrown room was silent. Two goblins stood on either side of Sarah, clutching her pant legs. The thrown was occupied and two mismatched eyes stared into two emerald eyes. Two mismatched eyes trailed up and down her womanly body. She looked good; better then before, in fact. Full hips, milk-laden breast; even the small bulge of left over baby fat at her belly was appealing. Sarah was intoxicating.

"Well, well, well. I do believe a mistake has been made," he glared down at the goblins, "The child comes here; the mother goes to the beginning of the labyrinth. Is that so complicated?"

The goblins backed away, cowardly.

"Sara," cruel, unforgiving eyes fell on her again, "Still wishing away helpless children? Another baby brother, perhaps?"

The Goblin King was off his thrown now, circling Sarah like a hawk.

"The child is mine," she replied steadily.

"Oh, wishing away your own children now," the malice in his voice was unmistakable, "And here I'd hoped you'd have learned better."

"I didn't," her voice lacked its usual confidence, "I mean I wished myself away, and my baby."

Jareth laughed, "You're a little old for that. I can't take adults." He almost sounded disappointed.

"I'm not!" Sarah protested, "I don't turn 18 for another two weeks!"

This set not just Jareth off, but all the goblins. They were laughing at her. "In YOUR medieval times 13 years old was considered an adult, Sarah. Age is irrelevant. You willing gave up your childhood; the proof is in your arms." Jareth was standing behind her now, leaning into her, his breath tickling her ear as his voice lowered an octave and took on a more huskier drawl. "You gave it up for the touch of a man," his hand traced down her shoulder. "The feel of him on top of you," his hand trailed down her collar to the valley between her breasts, his lips were on her ear.

Sarah shivered. In the darkest of night, alone in her dreams, she had wanted him to touch her like that. She did not shiver out of pleasure now, though; she shivered from fright. His words evoked memories of a shadowy alley, a musky smelling van, a disgruntled man, and unwanted attentions. His words reminded her of the reason this child was forced on her, a man who had forced himself upon her. Tears welled up in her eyes. That man's face flooded her vision; that man's scent invaded her nose. She was having trouble remembered it was Jareth's hands on her body not His.

"You gave it up for the feel of a man inside you," his lips were on her neck, his other hand was snaking around her waist low along her pelvis, "Moving in and out of you."

"No!" Sarah screamed, jerking away from the Goblin King. She was crying and that confused Jareth. "No," she repeated shaking her head, backing away from him. "I didn't give anything way! It was taken! It was stolen from me. I would never have given it away, " her voice trailed off to a mere whisper, "Not to him at least."

Jareth considered her for a moment. He remembered the trial he had witnessed and the blond man glaring at her. He had taken what was not his to take. Did that change anything though? Could she still be considered not an adult if she had not given up her innocence willingly? Even if she had a child of her own…

Sarah turned pleading eyes to him, "If you won't take me at least take the child! Please, Jareth, I have nowhere to go. Nowhere to take him!"

Jareth's head snapped up to look at her. She had called him by his name. He could never recall her saying his name to him. He liked the way it slid off her tongue; the un-goblin way her 'r' rolled, the way the 'th' was enunciated, not lost in a goblin slur. So… human…

"I can't keep him," she pleaded, "I have nowhere to go with him. Karen kicked me out of the house; she called me a whore and made me leave. Mother says a child would get in her way. That's why she left us the first time; it doesn't surprise me she wouldn't want one around now. I can't do it Jareth; I can't! No child should be raised like that! I can't provide for him. I can't provide for myself."

There were tears running rivers down her cheeks. "Please, take him Jareth," she pleaded.

"And why should I?" it was hard for him to maintain a face of stone when all he wanted was to brush away her tears.

"Because he's yours." She stated quietly. "I know he is."

As if bidden, the child turned to look at Jareth with one blue and one brown eye. The baby had his eyes, his mouth, and her nose. There was no doubting the child was his. Except that he had not been there for its conception.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered. "I wasn't thinking. I didn't want it. When I found out I was pregnant I was horrified. I'm just a teenager, I couldn't raise a kid when I was still one myself! I didn't want it. Not with him! Not after all that! Every time I looked at it I knew I would be reminded. So I wished it was your child. I was distraught; I didn't know what I was saying. I had said it before I knew it; that night I dreamt about you, about us," she blushed crimson red at the memory of the dream. "The child is yours." She finished lamely.

One corner of Jareth's mouth went up into a dangerous smirk. He remembered having a very explicit dream about Sarah and himself. In fact he remembered having several of them. So she had wished the dream on him, he thought. She had wanted him as much as he wanted her. Jareth looked again at the child. It was definitely his child; there could be no doubt. He looked at the girl holding him, "What well you do if I take him and send you back alone?"

"Finish what I started. Finish what everyone thinks has happened."

"And what do they think?" he asked as he took the child from her.

"That I'm dead, that I've killed myself. On purpose or on accident, it doesn't matter. By now they think I'm dead. They think my baby is dead."

Jareth looked away from the child, surveying the goblins nearest him "You would kill yourself?"

There were no tears in Sarah's eyes now, "I have no where to go. Nobody wants me. Nobody wants my child. And certainly no one wants my child and me. Take my child Goblin King. Do me this one last favor."

"Do you a favor!" he spat, handing the baby to a goblin. "Why should I? What have you done for me? Un-riddled my labyrinth! Defeated my army! Broken my heart! Abandoned me! What do I owe you? Nothing!"

"You would never leave a child to that fate." Her voice was quite, broken.

"You would never finish the deed." He snarled, closing the gap between them.

Sarah's eyes were dry when she looked up into his mismatched eyes. There was a sad determination in her face. "I wish I were dea…"

Jareth's hand covered her mouth, preventing the words from coming out. "Don't you dare, you selfish child!" He hissed.

Tears were welling up in her eyes again. Was she the same girl who had beat his labyrinth? She had never shed a tear in thirteen hours; now she was struggling to not cry. Was she that broken?

Or did she not want to leave her child that much? It couldn't be that, she had just admitted that the sight of it would always remind her of her rapist. But then again, this wasn't the rapist child. This was his child.

"I will do it, Jareth," she whispered when he removed his hand. "It is not selfish! I do it for him! Would you have me raise him in the slums amongst all the crime and violence? Maybe it is selfish. I don't want to work two jobs as a waitress being groped by disgusting men who remind me of That man. I don't want to bounce from one man to another to make ends meet, waiting for them to tire of me. Waiting until I become to 'beat' to bother with and I'm forced to sell my body to pay the bills. Maybe it is selfish, if I can't raise my child in a world worth living in then I'd rather not raise him at all. Even the life of a goblin is better then the drugs and violence he'd be forced to see. No! It's not selfish to want a better life for my child! What choice do I have? No one wants me."

"What makes you think no one wants you?" He was holding her upper arm in a firm grip; he gave her a shake to emphasize his question.

Sarah did not answer. Briefly anger flashed across her face and Jareth was reminded of the girl who dared to tell him his labyrinth was a piece of cake. She turned away though without saying anything. Wrenching her arm from his iron grip, she walked to the low window that overlooked the goblin city. The king was smirking. He thought he had won. _But what no one knew was that the king of the goblins had fallen in love with the girl,_ her own words echoed in her head, _and he had given her certain powers._

The power of a wish, she told herself. Turning away from the thrown room she spoke her voice quiet at first, but raising in volume, "Goblin king, Goblin King, where ever you may be."

"Stop!" His words cut across hers, "Sarah, stop. Look. Look what I am offering you."

She turned to find him holding up a crystal ball, arm outstretched to her. "Your dreams."

"You can not give me my dreams. It is not possible."

"Tell me your dreams, Sarah. I can make them happen." He was slowly stepping closer.

"I want my child and me to be happy, forever."

He smirked, "Forever? That's not long at all. Take it Sarah. Be happy."

Sarah complied and reached for it, when he placed it into her hand rebellion flashed across her face. She let it fall to the ground and shatter. Pain etched across the Goblin Kings sharp features. "I wish I were…"

Jareth's lips on hers kept the words at bay. His body pressed against hers made her forget any others. His arms around her kept her knees from buckling. Sarah was dizzy with excitement, all those dreams, all those nights alone and this was all she ever wanted. It felt so right she never wanted to leave. "You will not leave me to wonder this world alone," he growled against her lips, not wanting to let her go. The world spun around her when he finally released her lips.

"…Happy." She finished breathlessly. Somewhere behind her a child giggled.

A slow mischievous smile spread across Jareth's face, "Fear me, love me, do as I say, and I well be your slave," he whispered.

Sarah smiled, "And my son?"

Jareth's frown did not reach his eyes, "I recall you saying he was my son. In fact, I recall you giving him to me. What do you care about my son?" His eyes became serious suddenly as he looked over his shoulder at the child, "What is his name?"

Sarah blushed and looked away while muttering something.

"What did you say?"

"Jareth," she replied, "His name is Jareth."

Jareth laughed, scooping up the child in one swift move and tossing him into the air. "He's got my eyes."

**A/N: Uhm, a little happier, yes? Well, there is still anoher chapter. An After I guess it is. If anyone can tell me where I stole Jareth's line, "You will not leave me to wonder this world alone," I'll give you a cookie. It's from one of my favorite books, hint hint. Haha. Thanks for reading and reviewing. You guys are too nice.**


	3. Mine

Slowly the goblins began to make noise again. They had been so silent Sarah had forgotten they were there. They began to drink and eat and squabble again. Nervously Sarah sat down on the steps before the thrown. The goblins and the king were celebrating the arrival of another child. When the king announced the child to be his heir the goblins exploded in celebration. Some of them quiet literally exploded; Sarah found this slightly revolting, but as the only mess they left was a shower of confetti she could not complain. She sat quietly staring out the window. She wasn't sure what to do. She supposed she should wish herself back so she could finish what she had started, but somehow she just couldn't do it. She had wished herself to be happy. Something inside felt lighter, happier, even if she couldn't identify it. She was just at a lost of what to do now. She had been told she would not be permitted to stay; yet it was obvious she would not be aloud to harm herself and if she left that would be her intention. Her child was safe, at least, she told herself.

Two gray clad legs with black knee high boots stepped into view. She looked up from the knees, past the slim waist, up the fit chest, to the sharp angled face of the Goblin King. His hand was extending to her. Unsure of his intention, she took it. He hauled her to her feet with ease. "What is to become of me?" she asked quietly, not wanting to know the answer.

Her chin dropped as he answered her, "You cannot stay. I've told you before, I cannot change the rules. You cannot remain as you are."

She tucked her chin, causing her hair to fall in front of her face, hiding her tears. "I will just have to make you one of us. I shall have to make you the Goblin Queen." He finished. He had never seen such a smile on her; if he had not already been in love with her he surely would have been now.

She was so happy she forgot herself and threw her arms around the King's neck with a leap that startled him. Jareth masked his surprise with a smirk that spoke of his superiority. "Thank you Jareth, thank you." She cried into his neck.

"Be that as it may, Sarah, I never want hear those words from your mouth again," he scolded.

Aghast, Sarah pulled away from him slightly, "Hear what? Thank you?"

"No," he smirked, "Never say no one wants you." He pulled her to him roughly, kissing her with equal roughness, "I will always want you," he growled against her mouth. Heat rose in her abdomen, her heart rate quickened and her breath came heavy as he showed her his want in a passionate, need filled kiss. Sarah would never be able to again recall anyone else's hands on her body. She would never remember any other body pressed against her. No man other then Jareth would ever be considered her son's father. Jareth made sure of it. Happy was not happy if she ever remembered. With one heat filled kiss he took away from her all the hurt and pain one man had caused and left behind the love and passion she disserved.

A cruel smile spread across his face as he watched Sarah take what had been hers for years now, the thrown he had given her the day she un-riddled his labyrinth. Possessively he whispered, "Mine."

**A/N: Aww, I love a happy ending. And yes, that's the ending. And no, I will not continue it on just so we can get a glimpse into the life of happy dappy lovey Sarah and Jareth. I do so hate a fic that goes on and on with no real plot or intention. Useless oneshots, okay I like those quick glimpses but anything more, No! Sorry. Anywho so no frets I got others in the works. I love writing Labyrinth fics of all kinds, you've just got SO many places you can go with them! hahaha. Blessed Be!**


End file.
